


Father and Son

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Angustía, Drama, F/M, Other, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: "Ele pode ter sido seu pai, mas ele não foi seu papai."As lembranças boas são as que mais doem, mas ainda assim deve mantê-las com você, porque no final das contas são elas que farão sua vida valer a pena. E Peter terá certeza de transmitir essa mensagem de seu papai para seu pequeno filho de oito anos.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *A fanart do capítulo está disponível no pinterest.

Peter estava assustado. Estava arrasado. E os saqueadores do lado de fora da porta mandando-o se calar e dormir não estava ajudando. De repente o barulho parou completamente. A porta foi aberta e Yondu Udonta entrou. Quando a porta fechou, Peter ouviu os passos na direção de sua cama e se forçou a parar de chorar, respirando ofegante. Sentiu o colchão afundar quando Yondu sentou e puxou o cobertor de cima dele com uma gentileza que Peter nunca pensou que ele teria.

Yondu tentou parecer indiferente, mas a visão do garoto de oito anos chorando e emocionalmente destruído doeu. Estava tão assustado que parecia não estar totalmente consciente da realidade.

— Ei, garoto - chamou com calma – Sonhos ruins?

Peter voltou a chorar, recusando-se a soltar seu walkman. O saqueador hesitou por um momento. Gentilmente tirou os fones dos ouvidos de Peter e pegou o walkman, esperando até que ele o soltasse por vontade própria, e deixou o aparelho ao seu lado.

— Acho que ficar ouvindo isso agora não vai fazer bem pra você.

Yondu pegou o garoto no colo. Peter se contorceu e tentou escapar, mas o saqueador o segurou firme fazendo o possível para não parecer rude.

— Eu não sou de ficar falando esses pensamentos bonitinhos por aí, mas tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. Talvez não faça sentido agora, mas as lembranças boas são as que mais doem. Se você precisa chorar, faça isso. Não vai se sentir melhor até lá.

Peter cedeu, e a tensão em seu pequeno corpo foi substituída por um choro compulsivo. No dia seguinte Yondu o ameaçaria de transformá-lo em comida caso ele falasse sobre esse momento para alguém, mas não agora. O menino chorou por vários minutos até ficar cansado e Yondu se viu acariciando os cabelos ruivos quando o menino adormeceu em seu ombro. Acomodou Peter de volta em sua cama e puxou o cobertor sobre ele. Seus olhos encontraram o aparelho de música e o líder dos Saqueadores não viu problema em ceder à curiosidade estando praticamente sozinho. Colocou os fones sobre seus ouvidos e não sabia se ainda era a mesma canção que Peter estava ouvindo quando ele chegou, mas fez seu coração se apertar, ao mesmo tempo o fazendo sorrir.

_It's not time to make a change_ _  
Just relax, take it easy  
You're still young, that's your fault  
There's so much you have to know  
Find a girl, settle down  
If you want you can marry  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy_

Ouviu toda a canção até mudar para a próxima e deixou o aparelho sobre a mesa. Observou o rosto adormecido da criança, ainda afetado pelo choro.

— Sua mãe vai descansar em paz, garoto. Eu não vou deixar ele pegar você. Ele nunca vai te ter.

******

Peter sentou-se em sua cama após o funeral de Yondu estar oficialmente acabado, finalmente não contendo mais o choro que estava segurando, apesar do momento de felicidade que Gamora lhe dera minutos atrás. Sabia que Rocket estava chorando também, escondido em seus aposentos, enquanto Groot já dormia, Drax devia estar sozinho em seu quarto, talvez pensando em sua família. Mantis também estava em seu quarto, talvez refletindo sobre as últimas horas. Uma batida na porta precedeu a entrada silenciosa e cautelosa de Gamora. A zehoberi ficou parada no meio do quarto ao ver a vermelhidão nos olhos claros do terráqueo. Peter fitou o chão e chorou, sentindo-se seguro em chorar na frente dela. Esperava que apenas fosse falar algo e sentar quieta ao seu lado, sabia como era difícil para Gamora demonstrar afeto, considerava um milagre o que acontecera minutos atrás. Mas logo o colchão afundou ao seu lado e os braços da zehoberi o envolveram, uma mão acariciando gentilmente seu cabelo, e a outra se unindo com a sua no colo.

O som do novo dispositivo de música de Peter chegou aos ouvidos de Gamora, mesmo com os fones conectados, ela podia entender a letra. Por que Peter estava escutando aquilo? Cortaria o coração de qualquer um na atual situação.

— Peter... – chamou num sussurro – Essa música...

— Father and son, de Cat Stevens, um grande cantor da terra – ele respondeu baixo, tão bem quanto o choro permitia.

Gamora decidiu não dizer nada, ainda não conseguia entender porque Peter insistia em ouvir canções que lhe causavam dor, desde que o conhecia, mas devia haver alguma razão. Deixou que o terráqueo chorasse tanto quanto necessário.

Quando Peter silenciou, Gamora moveu o aparelho de música para cima do criado mudo e deitou ao lado dele. Nem parecia Peter. Ele tremia de vez em quando. Seu olhar estava distante e completamente perdido, como se não enxergasse o ambiente a sua volta, e às vezes ela pensava que ele ia chorar de novo. Acariciou os cabelos ruivos e a bochecha do Senhor das Estrelas.

— Ainda estarei aqui quando você acordar... Tudo acabou, Peter. Amanhã vamos começar tudo de novo. Sem mais dúvidas e preocupações sobre o passado. Vamos encontrar dias melhores, Senhor das Estrelas. Não tem problema fechar os olhos e recuperar a energia agora – dizia suavemente enquanto os olhos azuis se fechavam.

******

— Peter... – Kraglin o saudou.

Os Guardiões e os Saqueadores estavam aterrissados em Xandar por enquanto, colocando suas vidas em ordem para recomeçar. O novo líder dos Saqueadores caminhou até o Senhor das Estrelas, colocando um bilhete e uma caixa em suas mãos.

— Eu não disse nada antes porque... Achei que era muito pra você processar e eu não sabia se ia dar certo. Antes daquele planeta vivo explodir eu me encontrei com Yondu brevemente. Ele me entregou um bilhete e me mandou consertar algo que ele tinha encontrado em Ego. Eu procurei muito em Xandar até achar alguém que sabia consertar coisas da Terra. Eu não sei se vai funcionar como antes, mas você ainda pode manter como uma lembrança. Ele disse que era muito importante.

Antes que Peter pudesse questionar, Kraglin acenou com a cabeça e se afastou para seguir um grupo até a cidade. Os outros Guardiões olharam curiosos para o pacote. Sentaram-se em algumas pedras da área arborizada onde haviam pousado e Peter observou os itens que segurava.

— Você quer fazer isso sozinho? – Drax perguntou.

— Não, amigo.

— Porque está com medo se acha que é uma coisa boa? – Mantis perguntou, e de repente Peter notou que uma das mãos dela estava tocando sua cabeça – Desculpe... – a nova guardiã falou se afastando.

Peter sorriu para ela e indicou com um aceno de cabeça que estava tudo bem.

— Eu sou Groot?

— Eu vou abrir sim, Groot.

O líder dos Guardiões olhou para Rocket. Ele parecia querer falar, mas ficou em silêncio, uma dor notável tomando seus olhos. Peter não sabia o que acontecera enquanto ele tentava se salvar de Ego, mas Rocket e Yondu deviam ter conversado algo importante, algo que fez bem a Rocket.

— Estamos aqui com você – Gamora segurou sua mão e Peter a apertou de volta, afagando a dela com o polegar.

Passados mais alguns minutos silenciosos, ele abriu o bilhete.

_“Peter, eu podia ameaçar te transformar em jantar agora, mas não tenho tempo. Sei que não criei você com a gentileza que você merecia, e se está lendo isso, provavelmente estou morto. Mas você nunca vai saber o quanto me sinto com sorte desde que peguei você na Terra. Mandei Kraglin encontrar um jeito de consertar seu walkman, não sei se vai funcionar, mas sei que ainda é importante pra você. Se pra onde eu vou, eu encontrar sua mãe, contarei a ela sobre o Incrível Senhor das Estrelas, e como ele salvou a galáxia duas vezes junto com sua família. Vou sentir sua falta. Quero que saiba que as lembranças boas são as que mais doem, mas você deve mantê-las com você ainda assim, porque são elas que farão sua vida valer a pena. Tenha uma boa vida, garoto. O que mais me dá orgulho até hoje é ter sido seu papai._

_Yondu Udonta”_

Peter inspirou fundo algumas vezes ao terminar de ler. Gamora viu seus olhos lacrimejarem e provavelmente ele estava tentando não chorar. Abaixou o bilhete e fitou algum ponto qualquer no chão por algum tempo. Guardou aquelas preciosas palavras cuidadosamente no bolso da jaqueta vermelha e abriu a caixa que Kraglin lhe dera. Seu suspiro agora foi de surpresa, alívio, felicidade e gratidão. Seu walkman estava lá, perfeitamente intacto, com os fones e a fita Awesome Mix 2. A primeira fita permanecia segura na Milano. Gamora o envolveu pela cintura, e ele fez o mesmo. Os Guardiões se sentaram mais perto dele, não se importando em sentarem no chão, quando Peter deu outro longo suspiro tentando reprimir o aperto em seu coração. Groot ergueu os bracinhos e Peter o colocou no colo, sorrindo ao ver o pequeno feliz olhando o walkman consertado.

******

— Papai... Em quanto tempo vai começar?

— Alguns minutos, Yondu.

Peter observou o garoto sorrir enquanto escutava seu primeiro walkman. Não tinha o sangue de seu avô, óbvio, mas seus olhos azuis sempre faziam Peter se lembrar de Yondu. O menino de oito anos tinha a pele verde da mãe e cabelos ruivos como o pai. Não conhecera seus avós, mas era fascinado por eles. Peter passara longas horas lhe contando sobre Meredith e Yondu desde que ele tinha quatro anos. Especificamente hoje, o garoto havia pedido para seu pai arrumar seu cabelo alaranjado em estilo moicano, sua homenagem pessoal ao avó.

— Eu sou Groot! – Os dois ouviram a voz feliz da árvore quando Groot entrou no quarto de Yondu segurando Meredith e Kamaria em seus braços, e Rocket entre elas. As bebês gêmeas, idênticas, riram enquanto agarravam o pelo fofinho de Rocket. Yondu riu.

— Groot! Eu não sou um bicho de pelúcia! Peter! Meu parceiro tá me traindo por causa do atrevimento das suas filhas! Será possível que todos saíram como você no temperamento?!

Peter também riu dessa vez, e Drax passou pela porta também rindo junto com Mantis. Gamora entrou rindo mais discretamente e Groot sorriu para ela, colocando Rock no chão e as gêmeas nos braços da mãe. O casal e as três crianças foram deixados sozinhos. As gêmeas de dois meses tinham cabelo castanho escuro, olhos castanhos claros e a pele num tom de verde bem mais claro que a de Gamora.

— Vão começar em dez minutos – a zehoberi falou.

Yondu correu para a mãe, beijando seu rosto, e o de suas irmãs, depois puxou Peter pela mão para fora do quarto.

— Ei, calma – O Senhor das Estrelas riu, enquanto uma sorridente Gamora seguia atrás deles.

Em dez minutos todos os Guardiões estavam nas janelas da grande nave dos Saqueadores, junto com todos eles, observando as estrelas lá fora se misturarem com milhares de fogos de artifício coloridos. Drax e Mantis pegaram as gêmeas para que Gamora pudesse ficar mais perto de Peter e do pequeno Yondu, ao que ela agradeceu com um sorriso, vendo os dois ninarem as crianças com grande felicidade. Peter abraçou a esposa e o filho e deixou a canção Father and son tomar completamente o local, levara anos para conseguir ouvi-la sem sentir dor, mas nunca deixava de escutá-la na homenagem anual que era feita para Yondu. Os Saqueadores também pareciam apreciar isso. Todos juntos fizeram seu gesto de saudação pondo o punho contra o peito.

— Papai... Porque sempre escuta essa música se ela dói?

— Querido... – Gamora começou olhando para o filho.

Peter indicou que estava tudo bem.

— Por que... Uma vez seu avô me disse que as lembranças boas são as que mais doem. Mesmo assim devemos mantê-las com a gente sempre. Porque no final das contas são elas que fazem a vida valer a pena.

O menino olhou em volta, recebendo sorrisos gentis de sua família e dos Saqueadores, incluindo seu líder Kraglin. Trocou um sorriso imenso e sincero com seus pais. Peter o pegou no colo e o abraçou junto com Gamora, continuando a apreciar as luzes coloridas no céu.

_Não é tempo de mudar_

_Apenas relaxe, vá com calma_

_Você ainda é jovem, esse é o seu problema_

_Há muita coisa que você tem que saber_

_Encontre uma garota, se afirme_

_Se você quiser, pode se casar_

_Olhe pra mim, estou velho_

_Mas sou feliz_

_Eu já fui como você é agora_

_E eu sei que não é fácil_

_Ficar calmo quando você_

_Percebeu algo acontecendo_

_Mas vá com calma, pense muito_

_Pense que tudo o que você já conseguiu para você_

_Vai estar aqui amanhã,_

_Mas seus sonhos talvez não_

_Como eu poderia tentar explicar_

_Quando o faço, ele ignora_

_É sempre a mesma coisa_

_A mesma velha história_

_Desde o momento em que eu pude falar_

_Fui obrigado a ouvir_

_Agora há um caminho, e eu sei_

_Que eu tenho que ir embora_

_Eu sei que tenho que ir_

_Não é tempo de mudar_

_Apenas sente-se, vá devagar_

_Você ainda é jovem, esse é o seu problema_

_Há muita coisa que você ainda tem que enfrentar_

_Encontre uma garota, se afirme_

_Se você quiser, pode se casar_

_Olhe pra mim, eu estou velho_

_Mas sou feliz_

_Todas as vezes que eu chorei_

_Mantendo todas as coisas que eu sabia aqui dentro_

_É difícil, mas é mais difícil ignorá-las_

_Se eles estivessem certos, eu concordaria_

_Mas são eles que sabem, não sou eu_

_Agora há um caminho_

_E eu sei que eu tenho que ir embora_

_Eu sei que tenho que ir._

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
